After Living a Dangerous Life
by bellsgirl11
Summary: After living a dangerous life, Percy and Annabeth finally settle down together to start a family...and that will be anything but normal.
1. The Proposal

After Living a Dangerous Life

POV Percy

"Hey, Annabeth, wanna go for a walk?" I asked my girlfriend hesitantly. This was it. I was going to propose to my girlfriend of 5 years and my best friend of 10 years.

She looked up. "Sure, Percy…let me just put my books away…" She said, neatly sliding them onto a shelf on top of her desk. I smirked, because she was so neat for being ADHD—I probably would have thrown them on my desk. Annabeth grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I flashed a smile.

I realized I was shaking. I immediately stiffened, so that Annabeth wouldn't notice. "Let's go over by the dock." I said. The same dock where we were dumped off by Clarisse, Travis, and Conner…and where we really kissed for the first time.

We approached the end of the dock, and I felt around in my pocket for the ring. I enclosed it in my fist and got down on one knee. Annabeth looked at me. Then she realized what was happening.

"Percy what are you-? Oh, my gods!" She gasped.

"Annabeth Diane Chase, will you marry me?" I asked, excitement rising in my chest.

"YES, SEAWEED BRAIN, YOU IDIOT!" She screamed, and before I could slip the ring on her finger, she tackled me into the dock. I knew what to do. I created a large air bubble around us, like I had done 6 years ago. I remembered to hold on the box that held the ring tightly in my hand as she kissed me like she never had before. I kissed back with all my might, pouring out everything I had into it. I felt myself leaving, nothing holding me down to the Earth other than Annabeth. We finally broke apart until after what I thought was forever.

I gave her my goofiest grin and she grinned back equally as goofy. I took out the ring and slipped on her ring finger, still grinning. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my nose in her blond, curly hair. Gods, she smelled good.

We sat in that bubble for a long time, talking about everything from the wedding to remembering our lives together. Finally we rested on an uneasy subject: telling our immortal parents. We both knew about the rivalry between Poseidon and Athena, of course, and ever since they started dating, they weren't too happy about it.

"Percy, what are we going to do? What if…what if we're disowned?" Annabeth ask, uncertain. "Not that that changes my decision." She added quickly.

I tucked a piece of her unruly hair out of her face. "We just have to trust that they won't kill us. We know they'll be angry at us, and at each other, but that's life." I said. "Just because they're gods doesn't mean they have to tell us what to do…at least not all the time."

"Percy…that's being awful risky…" Annabeth started. I cut her off.

"I'm a risky person. Besides, after all we've been through, after all we've done for them, don't you think they'd give us a choice of who to marry?" I said, and a raised an eyebrow at her. We just looked at each other for a while and eventually we burst out laughing, doubling over for no real reason.

Annabeth wiped the tears out of her eyes and we both sighed. I raised the air bubble and lifted Annabeth onto the dock. Before I could get out of the water, Clarisse, Grover, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank rushed towards us.

"Where have you been, dweeb?" Clarisse barked. "We've been looking all over for you." Leo snickered, and Hazel shot him a look.

"Err…swimming." I said, with a sly grin on my face. I lifted myself up onto the dock, and willed myself and Annabeth to be dry. Clarisse just rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever, punk. You've been _swimming _far too long for our liking."

"Yeah, what were you punks doing in there?" Asked Leo, impersonating Clarisse. Clarisse shot him a murderous look. He slunk away behind Jason as the group began to walk back to the fire pit—the bonfire would be starting soon. Clarisse eyed us warily before walking away.

Annabeth and I shared a look and I said, "When should we tell them, do you think?"

"Is right now too early?" She grinned at me. We got up and, holding hands, jogged to the fire pit.


	2. What Happens Next?

**A/N: So guys, what did you think of the first chapter? For all you fluff lovers, this is gonna have fluff by the tons…because I'm a fangirl that loves fluff. Anyways, please, please, please review, favorite, follow, whatever…it all helps! **

After Living a Dangerous Life

POV Annabeth

My heart fluttered. I couldn't stop grinning. I was never so happy to feel Percy's arm around me, except maybe when we were reunited after he had gone missing. I laid against Percy's chest as we sat around the campfire, singing cheesy songs and roasting marshmallows, the fire donning a bright red color.

As soon as the fire died down to a soft orange and there were no more songs to be sung, Percy stood up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up next to him.

"Annabeth and I…have an announcement to make." Percy said, his smile illuminated by the fire. "We're engaged!"

The Aphrodite girls screamed and assaulted Percy and I. All of my siblings were grinning at me like, "I told you so." Jason, Leo, and Frank clapped Percy on the back. Piper, Hazel, Katie, and a few of other my friends hugged me. Finally, after all excitement had finally died down, everyone started drifting back to their cabin. Only Percy and I were left, standing alone in the dark. Leo shot a few fireballs at the fire pit and winked at us as he retreated to his cabin, talking animatedly with one of his sisters.

I sighed. We sat down, and Percy wrapped his arms around me. "Percy…what happens next? I know we have to plan the wedding and such…but where are we going to live? Just because there aren't any major threats doesn't mean there aren't any monsters around…" I said, my voice trailing off.

"Hey…I know you're worried. And you don't have to say yes, but…Camp Jupiter's still around, and…well, I was wondering if it's a possibility…" He looked at me with his bright sea green eyes that he knew I couldn't resist. I shifted my position to better look at him.

"Percy…I don't know. I don't feel right there and if we have kids…I don't want them growing up as Romans. I want them growing up as Greeks. We can look into Camp Jupiter if you really wanted to." I said unwillingly. I loved Camp Jupiter and all, but I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with Percy there.

Percy sensed my hesitation, and his face fell for a second. "That's ok, Wise Girl. You know I'm not happy if you aren't." I punched him lightly in the arm and rolled my eyes. Typical Seaweed Brain. Then he brought up a suggestion I hadn't thought about.

"What if…what if we lived here? At camp Half-Blood? We could ask Chiron, and maybe we could live in the Poseidon Cabin, seeing as nobody else really lives there." He said.

"Well…I don't know…don't you just think it'd be weird? A married couple living here? We'd have no privacy." I said. "Maybe we could just look around somewhere near Camp?"

Percy sighed. "Yeah. Let's just not think about it now…we've got plenty to think about with the wedding and all. 'Night, Annabeth." He kissed me and smiled, and jogged off to his cabin. I drifted happily to my cabin, humming to myself. I got into bed and could feel the eyes of all my siblings on me. I didn't care. I fell asleep within a matter of a few seconds and, for once, I had a night without nightmares.


	3. With Great Pleasure

**A/N: Sorry for the last chapter being a bit short, I was eager to post something! I'm really excited, seeing as this is my second somewhat successful (alliteration win!) fanfiction. I'll try to make these next few chapters as exciting as possible, but you know wedding planning. Bo-o-o-o-ring. Thanks to the people who reviewed, and to those who haven't, please do! It makes my day :D**

Percy POV

I held Annabeth's hand nervously as we approached The Empire State Building. I payed the fare and we stepped out of the bus, not wanting to say anything. My stomach sloshed around uneasily in my abdomen.

You may think I'm being overdramatic, but telling a god and a goddess who've hated each other for several millennia that you're engaged to one another's daughter/son…it's not easy. Who knows what they'd do to us? They could blast us for Tartarus for all they care.

Annabeth had faith they wouldn't kill us, but I wasn't the only apprehensive one. They may never speak to us again, and who knows what would happen if I ever got in the sea again…I shuddered at the thought.

"Whaddya want?" Charon whined, obviously bored to death…too bad he was immortal.

"600th floor, please, sir." Annabeth said in her sweetest voice.

"Oh, yeah. I remember you two kiddos. Came here with 40 demigods last time I saw you, eh? Bad business." He tutted. "Why do you think they want to see you? Think you're so important you can just waltz into Olympus whenever you want?"

"Please, sir…see, we need to tell our parents something important." Annabeth said, looking innocent.

"Yeah, and what might that be?" Charon asked, suddenly slightly interested.

"Well, Annabeth and I are engaged." I said with a grunt from Charon, "and we need to tell our parents…Athena and Poseidon." I screeched out.

Charon winced. "Oooh….good luck, kiddos. I'll let you in, just this once, alright? I wanna see this. He changed the channel on his plasma television to Hephaestus TV, knowing a fight between Athena and Poseidon may be broadcasted.

I slapped 3 drachma onto the service counter, and we headed off to the elevators, hearing some (typical) '80s elevator music. I gave Annabeth's hand a squeeze as we shot up, seeing hundreds of levels passing before our eyes. The elevator gave a _ding_ and we stepped into Mount Olympus.

It was as majestic as always, and I really got to admire Annabeth's new work. Elaborate line designs swirled a long, pearly, shining pathway to two enormous doors. On the clouds surrounding the pathway, minor gods and goddesses mingled, the Muses playing their instruments, and for the moment, everything looked peaceful.

It took the both of us to pull the large bronze door knocker high enough to make any sort of noise on the doors. The dull thud resounded through the…err…room, if you wanted to call it that.

Hermes popped his head out of the doors, a grin on his face until he saw us. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

"Erm…Lord Hermes…we need to see Athena and Poseidon." I said, putting on my brave face.

His stern expression melted. "Oh! Why didn't you just say so?" He asked. I shot a confused glance at Annabeth that said, _seriously, what is with this guy?_

"Sorry if I looked angry at you earlier. We've been getting a whole lot of favors coming in from demigods lately. Seriously, they think anyone can be presented with the chance to become immortal nowadays. Which would be your fault, if I correctly remember.

"Anyhow, I know why you're here. A lot goes around in a night or two, you know." He said, suppressing a chuckle. "I haven't said anything to them, if that's what you were thinking."

He let us in, and a few gods were lounging around on their thrones—Athena was actually there, talking to a few minor goddesses about war strategies on their Smart Board. Demeter was sitting on her throne, eating cereal. Aphrodite was re-doing her makeup in a pop-up vanity on her throne. Poseidon was nowhere in sight.

Athena caught my eye and scowled. She stared at her daughter as if to say, _how dare that kelp head go near you. _Instead of dropping Annabeth's hand, I squeezed it more tightly. I knew that was a little dangerous, but it was nothing compared to what we were about to tell her.

My immediate thoughts were to bolt, because if Athena got angry at me holding hands with Annabeth, then there was no telling what she'd do when we told her we were engaged. I suppose Hermes had gotten a hold of Poseidon, because he appeared in a puff of salt-water scented smoke, looking angry. His expression immediately softened when he saw me.

"Percy…what are you doing here, my boy?" He said gently. I stared into his sea-green eyes. I knelt before him.

"Lord Poseidon…Dad…Annabeth and I came to tell you and Athena something." I stammered. Athena stormed over at the mention of her name, looking furious.

"Lady Athena." I said reverently, kneeling before her. _No need to tick her off even more_, I thought. She rolled her eyes at me in a very similar way to how Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. Annabeth knelt.

"Mom." She said. "Sorry to disturb you, but we've got some very important news." She said firmly.

I took a deep breath. "We're engaged." I said, scared for what would recur. To my surprise, Poseidon clapped me on the back.

"Congratulations, my boy. And to you, Annabeth." He glared at Athena, who was balling her hands into fists, obviously not too pleased.

"Fine." She grumbled. "Congratulations Annabeth…and Percy." She forced out.

"I give you my blessing, Percy. And I'm sure Athena does, too." He glared at her again.

"Fine, Sea Spawn." She shot at Poseidon. "I…give you my blessing." With that she disappeared in a puff of angry red smoke.

"You came at the right time, Percy." Poseidon smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Athena lost a bet with me. Has to do whatever I want for a week." Annabeth scowled.

I bowed awkwardly, and he lifted up my chin. "Best of luck, my boy. Be sure to invite me to the wedding."

"Me too!" Aphrodite yelled over her vanity.

Annabeth bowed to Poseidon as well as her own mother, who had retreated to her throne. We walked through the huge bronze doors and right into the elevator.

I looked at Annabeth incredulously. "I can't believe that just happened!" I practically yelled. Annabeth just looked at me, trying to suppress a grin. She failed. I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. We stopped at the 5th floor and a man walked in on us. We broke apart, cheeks blushing a bright red. I whistled, and was forever grateful when the elevator came to a stop at the ground floor.

Charon narrowed his eyes at us and scowled, obviously unhappy nothing interesting happened. I tipped my invisible hat at him, and we exited the building. There was a soft breeze in the air that smelled vaguely of salt water. I grinned, and draped my arm over Annabeth's shoulders as we walked down to the bus stop.


End file.
